SWAYING
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Manusia ingin menjadi orang yang baik. Manusia ingin menjadi orang yang kuat. Untuk melindungi diri sendiri dari kekejaman dunia yang terus membelitnya dalam belenggu kesedihan. Mikasa adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu, mengharapkan hari esok yang lebih baik padanya. Kereta sore hari membuatnya sedikit terhibur, karena keberadaan sosok pria itu di seberang tempat duduknya.


**SWAYING**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Swaying pv © CHRIS

Satu lagi songfict yang berhasil lolos dalam penulisan. Sarat akan emosi (kata author sih..)

Enjoy it

RnR please

Happy reading

..

#

Di dunia ini terdapat banyak istilah yang saling bertentangan. Ada orang baik, karena ada orang jahat. Bagaimana seseorang dikatakan baik dalam kehidupannya? Karena di dalam kehidupan yang sama ada seseorang yang jahat. Darisanalah nilai kebaikan itu muncul. Manusia berusaha masing-masing untuk mendapat gelar kehidupan sebagai status hidupnya, orang baik, orang jahat. Manusia berusaha berkata baik dan bijak, menilai sesuatu dengan berpikir terlebih dahulu, mengatakan sesuatu dengan mempertimbangkan akibatnya, melakukan sesuatu sesuai standar yang seharusnya, hidup dengan baik dan memikirkan hal-hal baik serta memupuk diri dengan siraman rohani yang dapat menyegarkan pikiran. Di sisi lainnya, manusia bertindak seenaknya. Manusia mementingkan keinginan diri sendiri, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya, menilai sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya, melanggar sesuatu yang sudah diatur sebelumnya, melewati batasan moral, meghalalkan berbagai cara, sampai menindas dan membunuh sesamanya. Itulah yang menjadi hal yang bertolak belakang antara baik dan jahat.

Senang dan sedih, hidup dan mati, jelek dan cantik, kaya dan miskin, lapang dan sempit, cahaya dan bayangan, kuat dan lemah, pintar dan bodoh, melihat dan buta, mendengar dan tuli, berbicara dan bisu.

Sebagai manusia yang memiliki pegangan dan hidup dalam lingkungan masyarakat yang juga memegang moral kebaikan, manusia berlomba-lomba mendapat status kebaikan dengan cara memalsukan kerendahan hati yang dimiliki. Menutupi kepalsuan itu dengan kepalsuan lain. Memupuk kebohongan dengan kebohongan lainnya. Padahal ada istilah yang menyebutkan bahwa suatu kebohongan tidak akan jadi kebohongan jika kita mewujudkannya menjadi kebenaran. Antara benar dan salah lah pada akhirnya.

Manusia menulis banyak hal tentang perasaan mereka dalam berbagai kondisi, mengekspresikan luapan emosi yang tertahan karena desakan kesendirian. Menjadikan tulisan sebagai sahabat dalam ketenangan berbicara.

Untuk menjadi orang baik, seseoang memilih untuk tetap diam saat tidak diperlakukan adil di kehidupan ini. Untuk menjadi orang baik seseorang berusaha untuk menahan teriakan penderitaannya saat lagi-lagi dirinya diinjak didepan umum. Untuk menjadi orang baik, seseorang terus berjalan sendiri melawan kekejaman dunia ini, terus mencoba berdiri meski duri-duri tajam siap menyakitinya setiap detik.

Hidup sebagai manusia seperti itu memang bukanlah pilihan. Namun untuk merubah haluan hidup sangatlah sulit dilakukan. Keinginan, impian, harapan, ketiganya memiliki makna yang hampir sama. Dan menjadi orang yang baik dan kuatlah yang diinginkan Mikasa, gadis yang genap berusia 16 tahun saat ini. Ya, di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-16 ini lagi-lagi ia memohon seorang diri, kepada Tuhan yang ia pertanyakan keberadaannya. Seorang diri, di dalam kereta dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah. Seorang diri, dalam kesakitan yang mendesir di kedua kakinya yang tergores saat didesak jatuh oleh orang-orang 'jahat' seumurannya di sekolah. Seorang diri, dalam kekalutannya akan kesendiriannya di dunia ini. Dunia yang entah kapan akan berbuat baik padanya atau lebih tepatnya, mengasihaninya.

 _I wish I could become kind_

 _I wish I could become strong_

 _I wish I could become fun to be around_

 _But none of that really matters..._

Dalam hatinya ia selalu memanjatkan keinginan kecil untuk sekedar menguatkannya di hari-harinya yang terasa sesak. Banyak keinginan yang belum pernah ia capai sepenuhnya karena dirinya yang selalu tak mampu. Menjadi orang baik yang pendiam nyatanya sesulit ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi orang baik yang disenangi banyak orang.

Dalam kereta yang masih melaju, Mikasa menerawang jauh ke atas. Meski kereta saat ini lumayan penuh, tetap terasa sebuah rasa kesepian dalam dirinya. Sepi.

Ia ingin pergi ke tempat dimana orang-orang tidak akan menjahatinya seperti di sekolah. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh sampai tidak dikenali siapapun. Dengan begitu ia akan merasa baik-baik saja menjalani hari-hari sepinya.

 _I want to go somewhere far away_

 _I want to just disappear like this_

 _A world that doesn't let me stay happy_

 _I hate it so.._

Satu per satu orang-orang di dalam kereta keluar saat pemberhentian pertama. Tentu saja Mikasa tak ikut turun karena ia biasa berhenti di stasiun ketiga pemberhentian, seperti seorang pria yang selalu duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria bersurai hitam yang Mikasa sadari lebih pendek darinya. Pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya namun berhasil mengusik matanya yang selalu tampak lelah. Pria yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat ramah, namun terlihat bijak dan Mikasa menyukai itu.

Pria bersurai hitam itu nampaknya berumur antara 20-30 tahunan, terlihat dari setelan jas yang selalu ia pakai setiap naik kereta, juga tas kerja yang selalu menemaninya. Tatapan mata pria itu tajam, membuat siapa saja yang ditatapnya akan mengalah meski tinggi pria itu seperti seorang gadis. Namun meski tatapannya tajam dan dingin, disisi lain pria itu akan mempersilahkan nenek-nenek, anak kecil, ataupun ibu hamil untuk duduk ditempatnya saat kereta penuh.

Setiap hari. Setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan pria itu. Mikasa melihatnya. Tampak seperti gadis yang memerhatikan orang yang ia sukai. Tampak seperti seorang gadis yang memiliki satu harapan setelah mendapat banyak kekejaman di sekolahnya.

Ya, Mikasa akui, ia telah jatuh cinta. Pada pria dihadapannya ini.

#

#

#

Hari ini, kembali Mikasa dijahili orang-orang yang sebenarnya bisa disebut teman-temannya itu. Sekumpulan gadis-gadis berisik yang mementingkan penampilan daripada otak mereka. Bahkan sampai stasiun pun mereka akan dengan senang hati mengikuti Mikasa untuk sekedar menjahili dan memaki gadis tak bersalah itu. Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap hari.

Mikasa seolah sudah dipaksa untuk tidak berkata jujur terhadap rasa tidak nyaman yang ia terima setiap kali rambut hitamnya ditarik dengan paksa. Mulutnya terkunci untuk menyuarakan protes terhadap tendangan-tendangan sengaja saat dirinya mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri dasar jelek!"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Hahahaha!"

Ejekan rutinitas yang selalu diterimanya selepas kelas dan saat istirahat. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan di stasiun.

Tentu saja Mikasa lagi-lagi diam. Meski beberapa pasang mata sudah meliriknya kasihan. Ia hanya diam, meski kini kaki salah satu gadis-gadis itu menendang Mikasa sampai terjatuh ke atas rel kereta. Sakit? Tentu saja. Tubuh dan batinnya sudah merasakan lebih dari sekedar kata sakit.

Gadis-gadis tak ada kerjaan itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Mikasa bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya menatap dengan berbagai pandangan. Hanya satu yang mau bertindak dan mengakhiri aksi jahil mereka hari ini, seorang pria kelam yang langsung meloncat ke arah Mikasa dan membantunya kembali naik ke tempat aman. Setelahnya ia langsung menghadap gadis-gadis kurang ajar itu.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir jika orang yang kalian tendang itu juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan?" ucap pria bersurai hitam itu dengan nada sarkartis.

"Dia bukan manusia paman, dia bongkahan es berjalan hahaha!"

"Pulanglah, atau aku panggilkan pihak yang berwenang untuk mengurus tindakan kalian ini."

Gadis-gadis itu terdiam. Mulai takut dengan ancaman yang terlontar dengan lancar dari si pria kelam.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah menikah dengan bibimu sampai kau harus memanggilku paman."

Pria itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka, termasuk Mikasa. Gadis-gadis tadi langsung membubarkan diri setelahnya, seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan Mikasa. Sedangkan Mikasa sendiri masih mematung menyadari siapa orang yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"Orang itu.."

Ya, si pria di kereta yang ia sukai.

 _Today, someone jumps down again_

 _Today, someone smiles again_

 _Today, someone stabs another again_

 _And someone cries again_

 _Morning and night, today and tomorrow, just over and over 'till I'm sick of it all_

 _And like that, I run away from everything_

 _It's amazing how I can still through all of this_

 _I've long forgotten, how to love myself._

..

#

#

#

Meskipun hanya hal kecil. Meskipun tidak sampai saling berbicara atau sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih. Mikasa tampak sedikit bersyukur mengingat dirinya ditendang jatuh di hari itu. Padahal sudah lama ia lupa cara untuk berbahagia.

Hanya kecil kemungkinan pria itu akan ingat padanya keesokan harinya. Kecil juga kemungkinan ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengucapkan terimakasih untuk pertolongannya di hari itu. Karena ia sudah melewatkan 2 hari kesempatannya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian yang bahkan belum sebesar biji itu.

 _.._

 _You're always, always be kind like that_

 _And so I sway and sway, from side to side, between 'like' and 'hate'_

 _Again today, the world continues to be cruel_

 _And again someone's crying_

 _You see, it's not a kind place, but even so once I see your face I can't tell anymore_

 _.._

Menyalahkan dunia yang kejam memang bukan hal yang bijak. Ketidakmampuannya memang berakar dalam dirinya, yang hidup dan lahir di dunia ini. Sendirian, ia harus memutuskan apa yang menjadi tindakannya terhadap perasaan yang menurutnya berharga itu, berharga dari sekian banyak keinginan untuk lenyap dari kehidupan ini.

Padahal pria itu sudah ada di hadapannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan tas dan setelan jas seperti biasa. Namun ada satu alasan yang menahannya untuk berterimakasih hari ini, yaitu seseorang disamping pria itu, seorang gadis bersurai karamel lembut yang terlihat anggun tengah berbincang santai dengannya.

Satu hal yang disadari Mikasa saat itu adalah bahwa wanita disamping pria itu memiliki perasaan khusus padanya karena tatapan si gadis yang terlihat sangat lembut saat memandang lawan bicaranya. Hal lain yang Mikasa sadari juga setelahnya adalah keberadaan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. Tampak serasi.

Mikasa menutup mata. Handphone yang ada ditangannya ia longgarkan genggamannya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan memikirkan menu makan malam untuk dirinya sesampainya di rumah.

Namun tentu saja Mikasa tak mampu melakukan itu. Pikirannya malah mengawang dalam permainan kata 'jika saja'. Ya, jika saja.

 _Even if I told you 'i like you' yesterday,_

 _When I wake up the next day, everything's chaged_

 _To forget everything and smile,_

 _That's the only way to live in this world._

 _Painting lies over lies with more lies_

 _I can't even tell the lies from the truth_

 _.._

Jika saja kemarin ia berbicara pada pria itu tentang rasa terimakasihnya, dan tentang perasaannya, mungkin hari ini akan berbeda dari yang ia lihat. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kemungkinan bahwa pria itu tidak akan ada dihadapannya lagi, kemungkinan jika pria itu beralih duduk disampingnya kali ini, kemungkinan jika hidupnya akan berubah.

Ya, jika ia mengatakan kalau Mikasa menyukai pria itu kemarin, tentu saja pria itu tidak akan duduk dihadapannya lagi, karena si pria sudah memiliki gadis lain untuk ia pikirkan. Dan siapalah Mikasa jika mampu mengubah perasaan pria itu dengan sekejap. Siapalah Mikasa jika dalam hitungan detik pria itu akan mampu menerimanya.

Siapapun pasti akan merasa heran jika ada orang mengatakan kalau ia menyukai seseorang yang namanya tidak ia ketahui sama sekali, hanya bermodal kesehariannya di dalam kereta, bermodal apa yang ia lihat secara langsung disana.

Naif. Salah satu pikiran naif yang Mikasa miliki. Tentang cinta. Tentang hidup ini.

Tanpa disadari, masih dalam matanya yang terpejam, ponsel yang tadi ada di genggamannya kini jatuh. Ia baru menyadari hal itu saat sebuah suara membuatnya membuka mata, menangkap sosok yang menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini." Ucap sosok itu.

Mikasa mencoba untuk tidak terkejut. Tampak dari raut matanya yang sayu seperti biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terkejut walau sosok yang mengembalikan ponselnya itu adalah pria yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Perlahan Mikasa menerima ponsel itu. Dan saat si pria bermaksud untuk berbalik dan kembali duduk di tempatnya, Mikasa mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang membuat pria itu berhenti bergerak.

"Terimakasih, untuk segalanya."

Si pria memandang Mikasa tanpa ekspresi. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu barulah pria itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Mikasa dengan lembut.

"Saling menolong di kehidupan ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Hati Mikasa berdesir hebat. Masih berdesir walaupun sosok pria itu sudah kembali duduk di samping gadisnya. Masih berdesir meski sentuhan ringan yang ia terima di pucuk kepalanya itu perlahan menghilang. Sedikit senyuman pilu nampak dibibir manis gadis itu, mengakhiri fantasinya akan perandaian yang diam-diam menyakitinya.

 _I'm sure you don't know, that today I couldn't sleep again_

 _But as long as your daysare even a little bit fun_

 _Wouldn't someone pleaseteach me how to love this world?_

 _.._

Hari-hari tetap berjalan seperti semestinya. Dunia masih terasa kejam bagi Mikasa. Semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan dari dulu. Semua rasa sakit tetap menerjangnya dengan kejam. Kesendirian, makian, tuduhan, semuanya seolah menghakiminya dengan jahat.

Masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Pria yang selalu menjadi objek pandangannya di dalam kereta masih duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan gadis karamel berambut sebahu itu. Masih tampak bahagia dengann keberadaan gadis di sampingnya, masih selalu membantu orang-orang yang tertindas seperti Mikasa, masih selalu mempersilahkan tempat duduknya untuk orang tua.

Dan Mikasa masih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan hidupnya yang menyakitkan. Ia masih diam dalam zona menyakitkannya. Masih menerima semua ketidak adilaan yang menerjangnya. Masih diam menghadapi semuanya. Masih tidak tahu caranya menahan air mata saat semua kesedihan terasa lebih mendalam dari biasanya. Masih tidak tahu caranya untuk mencintai tempat ia tinggal, dunia ini.

#

#

#

Berbagai macam masalah kembali menerjangnya hari ini. Nilai-nilai akademiknya mendadak menurun drastis. Gadis-gadis berisik yang selalu mengganggunya kembali mengikutinya ke stasiun hari ini. Dan ia ingat bahwa uang sewa rumahnya belum ia bayar karena tabungan yang ditinggalkan mendiang ibunya sudah habis bulan lalu.

Semua suara huru-hara di sekitarnya seolah membisu seketika. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menarik napasnya yang terasa tercekat. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Kembali, ia mempertanyakan keberadaan Tuhan yang selama ini ia percayai. Ia kembali mempertanyakan nasibnya yang begitu menyakitkan seperti ini. Menangis, seperti saat pertama kali lahir ke dunia ini. Menangis, seperti saat kehilangan ibunya. Menangis, saat ayahnya meninggalkannya sendiri demi wanita yang ia cintai.

 _When we are born, we cry and sob loundly_

 _And for the rest of our lives, we've lived our days in tears_

 _I'm sure that even in the future, we'll cry everyday in the same way_

 _And so at the very least, I want you to laugh just a bit more.._

 _.._

"Hey jelek! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?! Aku bilang berikan uang sakumu pada kami!" suara itu berusaha tidak Mikasa dengarkan.

Karena itulah kini gadis-gadis itu memulai kebringasan mereka lagi, mereka menarik rambut Mikasa sampai membuatnya berbalik menghadap mereka dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan kami!"

Mikasa memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Kepalanya sudah terasa pusing karena jambakan yang ia terima. Rasanya ngilu dan menyesakkan. Akhirnya Mikasa mencoba melepaskan tangan-tangan nakal itu dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Namun nampaknya kekuatan mereka lebih besar dari Mikasa. Sekeras apapun Mikasa berusaha hasilnya selalu membuatnya sakit.

Untuk bertahan hidup, untuk mendapatkan predikat orang baik, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Menanggapi pandangan kasihan yang tertuju padanya? Menghentikan semua ini dengan berteriak? Atau yang lebih dari itu..

Plakk!

Tangan Mikasa berhasil bergerak sendiri untuk menampar salah satu dari gadis-gadis gila yang menyerangnya, membuat mereka terdiam seketika.

"Berhentilah mengusikku.." ucap Mikasa pelan dengan emosi yang tertahan disana.

Gadis yang ditampar merasa tidak terima denga perlakuan Mikasa padanya, ia langsung menarik kerah seragamnya dan sekali hempasan langsung melemparkannya ke atas rel kereta api. Semua orang menjerit. Dan gadis-gadis pengganggu itu langsung lari dari sana.

Kepanikan melanda dengan cepat karena suara kereta yang melaju sudah semakin dekat dengan keberadaan Mikasa. Dalam kepanikan itu lagi-lagi hanya satu orang yang berlari ke arah Mikasa dan mencoba menarik gadis itu untuk naik ke atas, pria bersurai hitam yang selalu duduk di hadapan Mikasa.

"Cepat pegang tanganku!"

Dengan lemah Mikasa menerima uluran tangan pria itu. Sudah sangat sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuk mendapat mukjizat Tuhan. Atau mungkin ini adalah waktunya Mikasa memilih?

Si pria berusaha menarik Mikasa sekuat tenaganya.

"Oh ayolah, gunakan sisa tenagamu untuk naik kesini!" ucap pria itu memberi keyakinan.

Namun tubuh Mikasa masih lemah dalam bergerak, seperti ia akan mengakhiri semuanya disini.

Dengan singkat Mikasa langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap si pria bersurai hitam, menatap wajah tampan yang tengah dilanda kepanikan itu. Tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya Tuhan lebih menyayangiku, dan bertemu lagi denganmu.."

Satu hentakan pasti, Mikasa melepaskan tangan pria yang ingin menyelamatkannya itu. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri kembali terjatuh ke atas rel, membiarkan suara jeritan yang lebih keras terdengar di sekitarnya, membiarkan ekspresi terakhir yang ia lihat dari pria itu adalah ekspresi kacau, membiarkan untuk terakhir kalinya matanya tertutup dan kereta melindasnya sekali hempas.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hidupnya, penderitaannya, kebenciannya terhadap dunia.

..

..

#

 _Again today, the world continues to be cruel_

 _And again, someone's crying_

 _You see, it's not a kind place, but still your kindness saves me_

 _.._

Mikasa dapat melihat tubuhnya sudah tak berbentuk karena ditabrak kereta. Ia sadari bahwa dirinya kini berwujud roh. Semua orang di stasiun masih terlihat panik dengan kejadian itu. Beberapa polisi sudah datang ke tempat kejadian.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Mikasa adalah keberadaan pria yang beberapa saat lalu mencoba menolongnya. Pria itu terlihat pucat dengan tatapan yang masih terkejut akan hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tangan pria itu pun bergetar hebat meski satu tangan yang lain digenggam erat oleh gadis karamel yang selalu bersamanya di dalam kereta.

Roh Mikasa menghampiri mereka. Nampaknya pria itu sedang dimintai keterangan tentang kejadian ini. Mikasa sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuatnya dalam masalahnya.

"Bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya?"

"Aku.. baru sampai sini saat gadis-gadis gila itu mendorongnya ke atas rel.. aku langsung berlari dan mencoba menariknya naik namun.. dia melepaskan tanganku dengan sadar.."

Gadis di samping pria itu menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan perasaan bersalah yang melanda kekasihnya, meski ia tahu sentuhan itu tidak akan berefek apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencari orang-orang yang sudah mendorong gadis itu. Saya harap anda bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk laporan lengkapnya. Sebelumnya.. nama anda?"

"Levi.. Levi Ackerman."

Mikasa yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana perlahan tersenyum. Dan setitik air pun jatuh dari manik matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa pilihannya untuk mati memang benar, dengan begitu ia bisa mengetahui nama pria itu.

Mikasa tak mengikuti lagi kemana Levi akan pergi dengan para polisi. Sepertinya urusannya di dunia ini benar-benar sudah selesai. Dengan menutup mata yang masih berlinang air mata, Mikasa perlahan semakin tak terlihat, menghilang dari dunia ini. Menuju perjalanan selanjutnya menemui Tuhan yang menempatkannya di dunia ini untuk hidup.

Menjadi orang dengan predikat baik bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Menjadi apa yang diharapkan juga tidak semudah mendorong seseorang ke atas rel. Namun berusaha untuk dapat berguna untuk orang lain bisa membuat seseorang dikenal dengan sebutan orang baik. Orang baik yang tak kenal lelah memberikan kekuatan pada sesamanya.

..

..

 **-END-**


End file.
